hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- Rule the Stage
|image = |-|Track.1 = |Location = Shinagawa Prince Hotel Stellar Ball |Event Date = Nov. 15, 2019 - Dec. 1, 2019 (track.1) May 15, 2020 - May 31, 2020 (track.2) |video = |-|Track.1 = }} Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- Rule the Stage is a series of stage productions that feature various divisions within the Hypnosis Mic franchise. The first production, titled ''-Track.1-'' ran from November 15, 2019, to December 1, 2019. The production featured Buster Bros!!!, MAD TRIGGER CREW and North Bastard. The Blu-ray and DVD versions will be on sale April 22, 2020. The second production, titled ''-Track.2-'' will from May 15, 2020 to May 31, 2020. The production will feature Fling Posse, Matenrō and Onigawara Bombers. Cast '-Track.1-' * Buster Bros!!! ** Ichiro Yamada: Akira Takano ** Jiro Yamada: Shouta Matsuda ** Saburo Yamada: Ryuto Akishima * MAD TRIGGER CREW ** Samatoki Aohitsugi: Aran Abe ** Jyuto Iruma: Kenta Mizue ** Rio Mason Busujima: Yuuki Byrnes * North Bastard ** Kazusato Doan: Yuta Kishimoto ** Ryozan Kokuri: Kaito Nambu ** Kenei Saragi: Tsukasa Matsuura '-Track.2-' * Fling Posse ** Ramuda Amemura: Ryo Sekoguchi ** Gentaro Yumeno: Takahisa Maeyama ** Dice Arisugawa: Ryo Takizawa * Matenrō ** Jakurai Jinguji: Taiyou Ayukawa ** Hifumi Izanami: Hirofumi Araki ** Doppo Kannonzaka: Koudai Miyagi * Onigawara Bombers ** Jinpachi Hozuki: Ryosuke Kato ** Masamune Komagata: Taisuke Wada ** Shiro Yogodo: Kazuya Yuuki Division Dance Battle *Totoyaka *RYO *gash! *SHINSUKE *HILOMU *Dolton *KENTA *GeN *Kazuya Matsunaga Staff * Original Work: EVIL LINE RECORDS * Director: Go Ueki * Screenplay: Shinjiro Kameda * Organized by: "Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle-" Rule the Stage Production Committee Plot Summary Track.1 Buster Bros!!! and MAD TRIGGER CREW are preparing to face off but they hear of North Bastard, Akabane Division representative group, that didn't pass the qualifiers but has come back with a vengeance after replacing two members. Buster Bros!!! find out they are slated to go against North Bastard soon and hear that for some reason, the teams North Bastard goes against all have problems with their Hypnosis Mics. At around this time, Ichiro Yamada is reunited with his childhood friend, Kazusato Doan who moved away several years back but came back after his father has passed away. Kazu implores Ichiro to not face off against Akabane but he replies that he can’t step down. Looking into Akabane Division, Rio Mason Busujima recognizes the neck tattoo on one of the new members and brings his teammates to a military research facility. He tells them about Kenei Saragi, a former military researcher who stole some military secrets and then went AWOL. Jyuto Iruma notices that Akabane must have something up their sleeve and asks if Samatoki Aohitsugi is going to go to the Buster Bros!!! vs North Bastard faceoff. Samatoki says he doesn’t care what happens to Ichiro, so Jyuto and Rio decide to go without him. It’s revealed that Kazu was actually the third hooded member of North Bastard all along who joined because he was angry at the world - his father was attacked and died in an ill-equipped hospital. When Ichiro tries to activate his Hypnosis Mic, he finds that it’s broken. Meanwhile, Jyuto and Rio spot a suspicious figure with what appears to be some sort of Hypnosis Canceller prototype. They try to chase him down but Samatoki catches the person and destroys the device, allowing Buster Bros!!! to defeat North Bastard, so now they're ready to face off MAD TRIGGER CREW. Track.2 To be added Track Listing '-Track.1-' # Gimme The Mic #* Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Koji Ide & invisible manners #* Vocals: Buster Bros!!! & MAD TRIGGER CREW & North Bastard #''Counterfeit Busters'' #*Lyrics: To be added #*Composition: To be added #*Arrangement: To be added #*Vocals: Buster Bros!!! #''Trigger Off'' #*Lyrics: To be added #*Composition: To be added #*Arrangement: To be added #*Vocals: MAD TRIGGER CREW #''We Are North Bastard'' #*Lyrics: To be added #*Composition: To be added #*Arrangement: To be added #*Vocals: North Bastard '-Track.2-' # Don't Pass The Mic #* Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: To be added #* Vocals: Fling Posse & Matenrō & Onigawara Bombers #''To be added'' #*Lyrics: To be added #*Composition: To be added #*Arrangement: To be added #*Vocals: Fling Posse #''To be added'' #*Lyrics: To be added #*Composition: To be added #*Arrangement: To be added #*Vocals: Matenrō #''To be added'' #*Lyrics: To be added #*Composition: To be added #*Arrangement: To be added #*Vocals: Onigawara Bombers Links * Official site * Official Twitter * Official YouTube channel Credits *Plot summary by HypmicEN. Category:Live Event Category:Stage